Children of Omne: Reincarnated Trinity
by Unity123
Summary: A boy trapped in the void for as long as he knew is granted an opportunity to protect the Trinity of Realities by a mysterious woman with unknown goals. In order to this, she asks of him to protect two very specific individuals whose fate will determine that of all. As the Rememberance of Time unfurls, a certain witch and her friends catch wind and move to intercept the three & co.


**Gathered friends this is Unity123 and tjoepan here. To start off, I'm not putting off with the Revelation of Arkeanus or the Great Archives. I'm only working with King Genocide with the main story and working on the next chapters for the Great Archives. The first kept branching off, so we hope to stay on topic with this new version.**

 **Verse One: Silent Voices and Unseen Visions.**

 **Unknown:**

A adolescent boy awakens with an unexpected fright. As he analyzes his surroundings, but soon remembers that there is nothing but the void welcomes him. The only thing that he can make out are to eyes. One blue and one red. He looks at the unknown figure for who the eyes belong to confusedly and says "Eyes. Why are they so different? Did you get into a fight or something? No. this seems like a mutation or natural gift, Who are you and why do I get the feeling that I should trust you?"

The being says nothing but the eyes squint as if he, she, or it is amused in a way. so he responds to himself, "Either you aren't even real or I'm not real, I've been here so long, so lonely, so alone. It's hard to remember life before in this inky, black, desolate void. Or maybe this is just a representation of my memories and life as nothing but a void. Heh, what does it matter? Either my mind has finally accepted the futility of this situation, the lack of contact, the lack of anything and is now making me think I see eyes. Or you are real and you can or can't help, but stare at little old me. Heh heh. Not that I know how old I am."

The eyes blink, and he says to it, "Can you talk, or are your eyes just all better to see me with my dear? Reminds me of an old fable. What was that one about? Something involving a red hood, and a blinking eye was it? No? Oh what does it matter? What do you want from me?" The eyes start to blink fast and stirred up an unseen wind. As if trying to calm him. Then the eyes start to become teary. The tears from the eyes come out red on the blue and and vice versa. The boy asks "Was it something I said? Or do you have an eyelash in one of them?" Tears begin to fall

The boy looks at the tears, in it he sees images of things. Black and white creatures fighting in a war, with human pawns as billions of others caught in the crossfire. Yet at the same time there is a house so accustomed by violence. A family with so many tethers of various forms and personalities interwoven together alongside others outside. The boy says "I know what I'm seeing here, a war between the realms of Paradiso and Inferno. Some of the only things I can here do is watch how this universe unfolds down to the very last detail." it then shows a planet being torn apart with the creatures exterminating all that lives then moving on to the next one.

Slowly they cause so much destruction that they create the planet can't handle the strain, and the stream turns black with nothing visible. The adolescent looks at them with disinterest and rebuffs "That's Purgatorio, obviously. But what brought you to me? You come into my adopted home and you show me a past I know all too well. Why don't just poke me in my eye for the heck of it? Maybe I should do that to you! So much pain. So much suffering. I have spent so much time in this void. My home!" The stream returns to reality and with a slightly different world. It shows the angels and demons fighting, yet it focuses on a woman sealed away, her father growing stronger, then gone. The images it shows is similar, to the original house, but it focuses on a baby boy, whose heart shines as bright as the sun itself. As he moves closer to the mirror, behind the child a reflection of himself as a shadow with red and blue eyes moves in front of him, stopping harm from coming to the baby, and whispering things in his ear. Another image appears shifts to another house close by, this time showing an infant girl. This one illuminating the shadows with the light of the moon, yet showing the same shadow as before acting in a similar fashion. The images move a bit closer and the shadow, along with the two infants energies becoming bright with their embrace, all the while the shadow watching over them.

The adolescent quickly figures out the being's angle and says "You know if I were any more of a creep; I would think you were telling me I am going to become a shadow for two children. Well, sorry for you and your little master plan, I'm stuck here. Secondly, that isn't my eye color, and finally I have no intention of become permanent shadows who acts as a manipulative thug like Martin Bormann…. Whoever that is."

The being stops "crying", causing the images to disappear. The adolescent looks smiles and pushes off the ground floating without a care in the world and says "If that's all you have to say, then let me live my life in piece." A sensation of hands clasping him, and holding him down overtake the boy. And the eyes move closer. Just stopping before his own. They start blazing with a divine presence., and pulsing a power that starts flowing into him. The boy starts yelling "What are you doing to me!"

The void starts to disappear and he can see light as the adolescent starts to feel stronger, smarter, faster. "No, my home!" His eyes start to change color as he resists. He yells at them "What do you want with me! I have done no wrong to you!" The eyes blaze words in his head in a strange language. He doesn't understand at first, but then as more power flows to him he understands it. Saying to him in a voice that feels familiar. "You shall do as I ask, my descendant. Exiled from the void you call home. Until you complete your mission, this realm is your new domain. Your purgatory home."

The Adolescent shouts "I have no idea what this place even is!" The eyes blaze brighter and he can feel someone else's mind come into his own, yet allows him to control it. The eyes say "If anyone or anything tries harms these two children, you are free to take whatever means necessary from them. However, the more you take, the more you give to Purgatorio. Your mind, your body, and your memories, and your very soul shall become a home for those you take from."

The Adolescent struggles despite the unchanging stare from his company, "You can't do this to me! Not without an explanation." The eyes almost laugh as the adolescent starts laughing as well. "Heh heh heh. Who am I kidding of course you can. You being here is the most interesting thing that has ever happened in years or is it the only thing that has happened? Whoever you are, you are such a crackup, I should split some wood. Heh, maybe both, why I am just realizing I'm very chatty today. Then again, you're the only company I have had in such a long time."

The boy takes a look around and finds himself in a nursery full of newborns, including the two from his vision. He turns to find a directory identifying his new location being called "Royal Woods Hospital." He looks the babies again and says "Oh my, this kid does look handsome. If I knew what my reflection was, I would look like a mix of both of them, ha ha." the eyes glow again and his laugh dies down to a whisper the adolescent tries to talk normally, but only comes out with a whisper that says "If you wanted me to be less of a conversationalist, you could have asked. But then again I wouldn't have listened the first time. so that was the best move." The adolescent looks out a window and sees the night sky so empty and black, and turns back to the eyes and says in a whisper "I won't forget this new chance at life, I never will. The void teaches you two things, mercy isn't an option and emotions are the only things to hold you have left to lose."

The eyes nod in approval as words flow into his mind. "I don't care what you think about me, or how you get the job done. Just protect them no matter the cost." The Adolescent chuckles in a ghostly whisper "Ha ha ha, Fine! Ha ha ha my little friends, oh the fun we will have." The boy's eyes then glow white and he says in a demonic voice "Just for the record though. If you come to my home again, I will gladly try to restrain myself from stabbing out your eyes! You were literally the best company I have ever had! Then again you were the only guest I ever had. Ha ha." The eyes nod again, before they become glossy, and shiny like gems.

They start to fade, like they are disappearing going to a different place. The new shadow entity fades into background as nurses give the children to two couples whose physical features match the two he was meant to oversee. As the groups leave the room, he notices two of the white creatures follow them. The shadow presses a button sounding an alarm. Alarms blare, as the exiled shadow chuckles to himself as to what he will do the creatures who tried to hurt his new wards. Exile. Now that is a very nice name to work with.

After grabbing the entries their cribs carried, the shadow starts to follow the people around, the lady runs into their cars, each creature taking one to follow. The shadow snickers as he splits in two and slides underneath the cars. They drives home, unaware that she has been stalked the whole time. The group that took the boy arrived home first. The mother goes into the kitchen, holding the boy, turns on the light and hears something scurrying away in the distance. She turns the light off and then says "Hello? ... Is anyone there?" She starts to hear strange whispers of an unknown tongue and turns around to see two eyes with different colors. She tries to scream, but feels no pain, only pressure around her mouth. The sensation disappears and starts to feel a dull throbbing pain, she looks down to see a white winged creature on the ground with a hole in its chest. Then starts coughing. She hears a voice whispering "I know you had a very interesting delivery today, so I'll keep it short. I'll get rid of the body as long as you never speak a word of this to anyone."

The corpse vanishes before she starts to hear muffled laughter. She sees blue light for his right eye and can see hear her husband whispering to her "The girls can't wait to see their new baby brother." The woman looks around trying to find the one who saved her. By that time, the group carrying the girl returns to their home as well. Unlike his partner, the being wastes no time being subtle. He breaks down the door as the family, along with a six-year old son tries to find the attacker. The creature growls as it aims its spear directly at the girl, but her father notices this and rams himself into the invisible enemy, impaling himself in the spear itself. The mother and son can only watch as his blood shapes the weapon. A whispering voice says to the father, "I can't thank you enough for saving her, I can't wait to see this creature either burning and drowning in the blood soaked river of Inferno. I'll try and give you a proper burial." He feels his life fading before blackness, his energies merging with his own. The shadow turns to his attention to the trio. He places his hand on the mother's cheek and says, "Sorry ma'am. I didn't want to this to happen to your husband. I have seen what he has become and he will not be forgotten. Anyway, you will say nothing about this to anyone outside this house. Understood?"

The Shadow then goes back to the now asleep children, watching over them. Whispering things into their ears "No one is going to hurt you. As I long as I exist in this realm, No one, and I mean NO ONE will harm you ever again." Before slumber overtakes him, he looks at the clipboards from before. Two names that are now burned forever into his mind. Lincoln Jubileus Loud and Ronalda Anne Sheba Cereza Santiago.

 **Unlike the previous** **version** **of the story, I am willing to listen to any ideas contributed through reviews, PMs, and art. Hopefully this version will make more sense than the old one. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now. Happy Easter and April Fools Day everyone and good night.**


End file.
